


search:daisuga one-shots

by volleycatnika



Series: search: [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of one shots that involve dadchi and sugamama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {1}

{1} 

Daichi is tired. Daichi is VERY, VERY tired. Having got stuck with the nightshift, he is currently within a coffee shop that, for some strange reason, is open for 24 hours. Who needs to drink coffee at 11 at night? Apparently no one. Daichi, having almost fallen asleep numerous times washes the counter for the fifth time in a desperate attempt to keep himself awake. So far, the only good thing that Daichi has grown to like about working the nightshift is that you get paid to do practically nothing... Well, there are always a few people who come in towards one in the morning. Other than that, the coffee shop is empty. With a loud sigh, Daichi decides to sit down, JUST for a few minutes. While he sits down, he decides to close is eyes JUST for a few seconds. 

The ringing of the doorbell attached to the door fails to wake the sleeping Daichi who, undoubtedly, is an extremely heavy sleeper. The customer, just as tired as Daichi, decides to sit JUST for a few minutes and to close his eyes JUST for a few seconds before waking the coffee shop employee up. After all, the coffee shop employee has bags under his eyes, and looks like he hasn’t slept in days. 

The strange feeling of something upon his left shoulder awakens Daichi. With a small yawn, Daichi slowly opens eyes. Throwing a glance to his left, Daichi is surprised to see familiar, silver hair. Could it be....? “Suga?” Daichi asks, rubbing his eyes. He HAS to be dreaming... Suga NEVER stays up late... Daichi can feel a blush form across his cheeks as Suga groggily lifts his head. Suga sat BESIDE him; Suga fell asleep BESIDE him... 

“Daichi? I didn’t think you worked the nightshift...” Suga says with a small frown, “I didn’t recognize you with all those bags under your eyes! Have you been sleeping properly?”

SHIT. 

What should Daichi say?

Daichi recently moved into his own apartment, after having spent two years sharing one with Suga. For two years, Daichi had fallen asleep with Suga sleeping in the room beside his. For two years, he wasn’t alone at night. For two years, he had a friend around, a friend that warded away his fears of the dark. 

“What do you want to drink?” Daichi asks, attempting to change the subject. He knows that Suga wouldn’t make fun of him if he told him he was afraid of the dark... He also knows that Suga wouldn’t make fun of him if he told him that he has a hard time falling asleep by himself... But it would be embarrassing for Suga to know...

“Daichi, don’t you DARE change the subject,” Suga scolds, attempting to give Daichi an intimidating glare. Little does he know that his ‘glare’ almost results in Daichi hugging him. His ‘glare’ is just too damn cute! “Now, answer me honestly!”

“Did you want something to eat instead?” Daichi asks, really, REALLY hoping that his attempt to change the subject will work this time.

Suga emits a loud, frustrated sigh. “Daichi, stop trying to change the subject!” Suga eyes Daichi for a few seconds before adding, “YOU look like you could use some tea. I’m going to make you some tea...”

“But Suga you don’t wo-” Daichi begins to say, before getting interrupted.

“I don’t care if I don’t work here, you look like you could use some tea so I’m making you some tea!” Suga says loudly. Perhaps Suga is one of those people who gets cranky when they are tired...

“Do you want sugar or honey in your tea?” Suga asks, throwing a worried glance at Daichi. Could Daichi be sick? He doesn’t look good... Daichi’s usually SLIGHTLY messy hair is a total MESS, with it looking like a bird is making a nest on his head. Additionally, his eyes have bags under them and lack their usually gleam. He looks tired, no, he looks EXHAUSTED. 

“With Suga,” Daichi sleepily mumbles, his words sounding muffled because he is resting his face upon his hand.

“With what?” Suga asks, even though he (somehow) understood what Daichi said. 

“With Suga... I want to be with Suga,” Daichi, being as tired as he is, takes a few minutes to realize that he said something he didn’t mean to say. Clearing his throat, he mutters, “I... Uh... I want it with sugar... Yeah.... Sug... Sugar! Sugar!”

Quietly chuckling, Suga hands Daichi his tea. “As seeing as you don’t want to talk... I’ll talk instead.” Daichi merely sips his tea, and waits for Suga to continue. Suga takes a few deep breaths, before saying, “I... Umm... Gosh this is so embarrassing...” He covers his face with his hands in a desperate attempt to hide his blush, “I have had a hard time falling asleep since you’ve moved into your own apartment...”

Yep, Daichi HAS to be dreaming.

Extended: 

“Suga...” Daichi hollers, resulting in Suga dashing into his room.

“Daichi! What’s wrong?” He asks, sounding extremely worried. 

“Uhhh... Well... I forgot how dark this room gets... And I... Uhh...” Daichi responds, hiding his face with his blanket.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Suga asks, earning himself a small nod from Daichi.

“I am too! I have a night-light in my room, so, if you want to...” Suga’s voice trails off as his face turns red. “Ah, forget that I said anything! I don’t have an air mattress so we’d have to share my bed, and my bed is kinda small and...”

“Suga, its fine,” Daichi responds in a soft voice. “In fact... I’m afraid I might make you uncomfortable because...”

Luckily, everything turned out fine. Daichi, upon finding that Suga like likes him back, ended up falling asleep with Suga beside him. Thanks to Suga’s steady and quiet breathing, Daichi fell asleep within seconds. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It just goes to show that everything is better with a little Suga.. Er... Sugar... Everything is better with a little sugar! 

 

/WARNING:The next one is probably gonna be sad because I like to write sad things./


	2. {2}

{2} 

If Daichi got a dollar every time he heard someone say “it isn’t your fault,” he would be rich. 

“Y-You know.. U-Um...” Asahi hesitantly begins to say. 

Don’t say it, Daichi thinks to himself, I know you’re trying to comfort me, but... 

“It i-isn’t your...” Asahi is soon interrupted by an angry Daichi.

“It IS my fault, Asahi! I am the reason he was walking so late at night, I am the reason that Suga was there... I am the reason that Suga was hit by that drunk driver!” Daichi, hollers, resulting in Asahi’s eyes beginning to water. 

“S-Suga wouldn’t w-want you t-to,” Asahi stammers, and his words soon become inaudible as he begins to cry. 

The gym, which had once been filled with the thuds of volleyballs being hit, and the excited screams of Hinata, has gone silent. The rest of the team (except for Tsukki), all of which had ATTEMPTING to pretend to be okay, are soon cry along with Asahi. Tsukki, despite not crying, and only wearing a small frown, is obviously upset as well. 

Daichi knows. Daichi knows that Asahi was going to say that Suga wouldn’t want him to blame himself... In fact, he knows that if Suga were alive to say so, he would tell Daichi that he shouldn’t blame himself. Suga wouldn’t want Daichi to blame himself... Suga would want Daichi to be happy... 

“It IS my fault! If I hadn’t asked him if I could borrow his notes... If only I had walked to his house, instead of him walking to my house... I do not only think that it is my fault, I know that it is my fault.” With that said, or more accurately screamed, Daichi cries with his team mates. “I’m sorry, Suga...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Suga, I can’t seem to find my notes... Can I borrow yours?” Daichi asks, and hears a muffled chuckle from Suga. 

“So, you waited until 11 at night to study for our test TOMORROW? Geez Daichi, I thought you knew better than to procrastinate!” Suga’s voice sounds airy as he attempts to scold him.

“You answered the phone pretty quickly... Did you procrastinate too?” Daichi asks, earning himself a small sigh from Suga. 

“Yes but I have a good reason! Hinata wanted to practice spiking at a normal speed... And of course every time I was about to say ‘let’s call it a night’ he would say, ‘just one more’ and he just looked so determined and... Hey! At this rate you’ll never get any studying done!” Luckily Suga isn’t present to see the blush that has formed across Daichi’s cheeks. Daichi loves to hear Suga’s voice, even if he just ends up scolding him... “Anyways, I’ll walk over and give them to you.”

“No I can come get them, you seem pretty tired,” Daichi responds, upon hearing Suga’s yawn (even though he tried to muffle it). “In fact we could study together...”

“The last time you came and studied with me at my house you feel asleep and drooled all over the table! It was pretty funny and I didn’t mind, but you only studied for five minutes! I’m bringing them over and that’s final,” before Daichi can respond, Suga hangs up.

It takes twenty minutes to walk from Suga’s house to Daichi’s house. 

Suga doesn’t arrive at 11:20. 

He doesn’t arrive at 11:30.

At 11:35 Daichi is walking towards Suga’s house. 

At 11:50, halfway to Suga’s house, Daichi is surprised to see an ambulance, and some police cars.

Please... 

Please...

Please let Suga be alright...

Suddenly, Daichi feels something sticking to his shoe. Looking down, he is surprised to find a paper stuck to his shoe.

The paper has writing on it.

The writing is Suga’s beautiful cursive handwriting. 

Lifting his foot to take the paper off, he discovers what had been making it stick. 

Blood. 

There is blood on the paper.

“Oi, you can’t be over here, this is a crime scene,” a police officer shouts, startling Daichi. “Oi, are you-”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you listening to me?” Coach Ukai asks Daichi, who only manages to shake his head in a ‘no.’ “This was in the pocket of Suga’s uniform pants. His mother found it and wanted me to give it to you.” Giving Daichi a not so soft pat on the shoulder, Coach Ukai walks away so Daichi can open the envelope in private. 

Daichi,  
I should tell you this in person... But I can’t because I’m a coward. Anyways, I just want you to know that I really like you... You know, like-like. I know I can always count on you... Whether you are merely listening to me, or trying to cheer me up, I know that you accept me for who I am. I know it’s silly... You’ve never judged me in the past, but I’m afraid. I’m afraid that you MIGHT think that it is gross that I, a guy, like you, another guy. I’m sorry if this confession makes you uncomfortable. In fact, if it make you uncomfortable just pretend that you never read this! Ugh, this is so embarrassing... To be honest I might just throw this away...Anyways, if by some miracle you like-like me back, do you want to go on a date sometime?  
Your friend,   
Sugawara Koushi 

“DAMN IT, SUGA!” Daichi screams, startling all of his team mates. “Why didn’t you give this to me earlier? DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!” Having his emotions overcome him, Daichi falls to his knees. “DAMN IT, I like-like you too...” 

 

Extended:   
Solemnly making his way through the cemetery, after ten minutes, Daichi reaches Suga’s grave. Crouching down and resting one of his hands upon the soft grass, Daichi whispers, “So, I read your letter... I wish that I had read it sooner... I wish that I...” Daichi stops in order to wipe away some tears that are already falling down his cheeks, “I like-like you too, Sugawara Koushi.”

For a minute, when a warm breeze kisses his bare arms, Daichi swears he can hear Suga say, “Thanks for loving me.”

/I made myself sad... Oops. Oh and don’t worry the next one isn’t sad :) /


	3. {3}

{3}   
/Some authors I like are writing Haikyuu fanfics that involve pen pals and I got inspired~/ 

Daichi nervously taps his pencil against his desk. What should he say? What could he say that wouldn’t make him sound like a dork? With a loud sigh, he glances up at the classroom clock. His English class is only halfway over. 

“Remember, the students from the other school are having a hard time learning English too! In fact, I think only one of their students is close to being fluent... Anyways, they aren’t going to judge you if your English isn’t perfect!” Daichi’s teacher chirps, flashing the class a reassuring smile. 

Oh yeah, that’s right. Even though Daichi has been learning English for going on three years, he still has a difficult time writing. I’m going to look like an idiot, Daichi thinks. I’m going to look like a MAJOR idiot. 

“Daichi, are you stuck? Why don’t you tell your pen pal about the fact that you play volleyball?” Daichi’s teacher says, upon noticing the fact that Daichi has been playing with his pencil instead of writing with it. Looking down at her papers, his teacher soon adds, “It says here that your pen pal plays volleyball! There you go, write to him about volleyball!” With a loud sigh, Daichi begins to write.

Dear Sugawara Koushi or Koushi Sugawara (I hate how English you has write your name backwards), 

I play volleyball. My teacher told me that you play volleyball, what position do you play. I am bad at English. English grammer and spelling is confuseing. I wish that we could write in Japanese instead. Maybe we could write a few sentences in Japanese so I can show you that I’m not idiot. * 暇なとき何してる？Do you play volleyball a lot? Do you do sport beside volleyball?

“This is stupid,” Daichi mutters, before continuing to write. Daichi has a strong urge to rip his letter. He knows that he messed up when writing, but he doesn’t know how to fix it. Feeling extremely frustrated, he hastily signs his name at the bottom and turns it in to his teacher. 

 

/* 暇なとき何してる？What do you do in your free time? (What is your hobby?)/   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi gets a response from his pen pal surprisingly fast. Skipping the beginning where it is just Sugawara writing ‘dear’ and Daichi’s full name, Daichi reads the first sentence. 

I find English confusing too! The grammar is the hardest part. With spelling, I can do it with practice but I still messpell words sometimes. Anyways, I am a setter. What position do you play? I think your English is pretty good. I’m afraid I might sound like an idiot because I sometimes write Japanese words when I should write English words. * 趣味は読書です。I play volleyball a lot, it is the only sport I play. My jersey number is ニ**. What is your jersey number?

/ *趣味は読書です。My hobby is reading./  
/ ** ニ Two./

Daichi, although first thinking that the whole pen pal thing was ridiculous, grew to like it. In fact he grew to like Suga who helped him with his English, and told him funny stories. 

...And then Hinata received the ball with his face! He really needs to pay better attention...

Upon reading about Suga’s team mates, Daichi realized that he really wanted to meet them (and Suga). In fact, he hoped that he could play volleyball with them.

I have a practice match with another high school tomorrow... I can’t recall the name of it right now... Anyways, I hope that I get to play against you soon!

Little did either of them know that they would be seeing each other VERY soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The team that Suga and all of Karasuno is playing against is very good. In fact, one male, no matter what Suga does, ends up flawlessly receiving the balls that he tosses to the spikers. When Suga is forced to switch with their talented setter Kageyama, he is not surprised.

Daichi, however, is surprised. The setter that his opponents has is clearly experienced but is being swapped out for a younger player. What could they possibly be thinking? Before he can he comprehend what is happening, the ball whizzes by his head.

Kageyama and Hinata can do insanely fast quicks! It is amazing! 

Could the talented setter and quick spiker before him be Hinata and Kageyama?

“Nice, Hinata!” A bald boy yells. “You too, Kageyama!”

Could he be playing against Suga and his team right now? “Daichi... You seem a bit distracted... Are you alright?” One of his team mates asks. Daichi reassures them that he is fine.  
Suga SWEARS that one of the players gets referred to as Daichi. Could he be hearing things? What are they chances that he could be playing against his beloved pen pal right now? Suga’s brows furrow together as he struggles to recall what Daichi’s jersey number is.

My jersey number is 一 , Ooops...I mean one. I REALLY wish that we could just write in Japanese!

“One, one...” Suga whispers, looking for Daichi’s jersey number.

“Two, two...” Daichi whispers, looking for Suga’s jersey number.

THERE it is. THERE he is. 

After the game ends, Daichi approaches Suga. “This may seem weird...” Daichi says, meanwhile sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “but I think you are my pen pal, Sugawara Koushi.” Before Daichi gets a chance to say more, the silver haired boy that he approached hugs him.

“I’m so happy that we got to play volleyball together, Daichi!” He exclaims, and Daichi can feel a blush spread across his cheeks. He had to admit that he found the Suga he had written to kind and adorable but the real, living and breathing Suga is EVEN MORE adorable. 

Releasing Daichi from his embrace, Suga says, “Umm... Did you read the bottom part of the most recent letter that I sent you?” 

“OHHHHHHHHHHHH ARE YOU DAICHI?” The boy who matches Suga’s description of Hinata suddenly screeches. “SUGA-SENPAI TALKS ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME! HE’S ALL LIKE, ‘AND THEN DAICHI WROTE THIS’ AND ‘DAICHI WROTE THAT.” Hinata’s words cause Suga’s face to turn bright red. “YESTERDAY WE CONVINCED SUGA TO WRITE ON THE BOTTOM OF ONE OF YOUR LETTERS THAT HE...”

“Hinata, don’t say it! He should hear it from me...” Suga says, covering his face with his hands. “I like-like you.” Daichi could have died happy, right then and there. “I’m sorry if hearing that grosses you out or makes you uncomfortable, or makes you not want to be my friend anymore...”

Unable to find a way to describe what he is feeling in words, Daichi gives Suga a quick kiss on the lips. Daichi ends up hiding his face with his hands as the bald kid screams “OH YEAH SUGA GET SOMEEEEEE.” 

/I think I made them all a bit OOC but oh well... I’m REALLY tempted to make this oneshot into a long fanfic./


	4. {4}

{4} 

/This one shot features lyrics from “I Write Sins Not Tragedies” by Panic! At The Disco./

Suga, Daichi’s best friend, is getting married. Daichi should feel happy for his friend... But he doesn’t feel happy. He feels angry and frustrated.... 

Daichi like-likes Suga. 

Daichi LOVES Suga. 

Daichi would LOVE to be with Suga, to MARRY him... But someone beat him to it. As it seems, he isn’t the only one that is a bit upset that the wedding is occurring.

“What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!”says a bridesmaid to a waiter,  
"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

Yes, Daichi admits that finds the bride to be... A bit interesting, but the wouldn’t talk about her in such a rude way! Daichi soon shouts, "haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" 

Soon after Daichi shouts at them, the bridesmaid and waiter scurry away, probably to further gossip about the bride in a more private place. It is unclear if Daichi’s words or his glare is what scares them away. Sadly, they aren’t the only ones talking poorly of Suga’s bride. In fact, a whole group of Suga’s family members are gossiping. They do so, within the very room that the bridesmaid and waiter had been. Much to Daichi’s annoyance, they too fail to close the door.

“Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" Even though Daichi is scolding them, he is very tempted to say similar things about the bride. After all, she STOLE Suga away from him! Well, that is a bit of a stretch... Daichi and Suga have never dated... But they are close, and Daichi can’t help but feel that Suga’s bride it a replacement for him. In fact, Daichi is about to holler, “Yes, I agree with you,” when he remembers that it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality. 

So, when it comes to the part of the wedding where it is (kinda) acceptable to voice that you think the two shouldn’t be wed, he lets his opinion be known. Neither Suga or his bride seems thrilled to like his opinion. In fact, Daichi ends up being kicked out of the church.

“Well,” Daichi mutters sarcastically, “this calls for a toast.”

/Wowwwwww this was really bad. Sorry :(/


	5. {5}

{5} 

Daichi can feel his heart skip a beat as the thought enters is mind for the tenth time this week. 

I just really want to hold his hand. 

Soon after that thought enters his mind, Daichi becomes overly aware of just how closely Suga is walking next to him, how their arms are nearly brushing against each other...

“Are you alright, Daichi? You’ve been quiet for quite a while,” Suga says, studying Daichi’s face out of the corner of his eyes. The action, although casual, doesn’t go unnoticed by Daichi. 

“I’m fine,” Daichi mutters, meanwhile shifting his gaze from Suga to the sky. The night sky, although filled with countless shinning stars still isn’t as beautiful as the boy walking beside him, (or so Daichi thinks). Upon realizing what he just thought, Daichi can feel a blush form upon his cheeks. Unable to bring himself to return his gaze to Suga while having a blush upon his face, Daichi continues to gaze skyward. Instead of looking at the stars, however, Daichi focuses on the white cloud that is the result of his warm breath colliding with the cool night air. 

“It sure is chilly out, isn’t it?” Suga says, earning a nod from Daichi. “Even though it is just fall, it is still quite cold... The cold, even though not as cold as winter cold still seems to seep into my bones...” Daichi slowly lowers his gaze, and eventually turns his head to look at Suga. 

Suga’s brows are furrow together in concentration as he rubs his hands together and blows on them, desperately trying to warm them up. “Oh well, I had a feeling that wouldn’t work anyway,” Suga adds, with a small sigh. As Suga slowly starts to slip his hands into his pockets, a thought enters Daichi’s mind. 

Now would be the perfect time for me to hold his hand. 

In a blur of movement, Daichi grabs hold of Suga’s right hand. Hastily, he intertwines his fingers with Suga’s. Suga’s hand is ice cold. His hand is also soft, like rabbit fur... A few minutes pass in silence, before Suga calms Daichi’s racing heart by sweetly saying, “Thanks, for warming my hand and heart, Daichi.”


	6. {6}

{6} 

/This is a Haikyuu and Tokyo Ghoul Crossover/

“Suga...Is that you?” A familiar voice makes Suga freeze-mid chew. Hastily swallowing the hunks of flesh that were within his mouth, Suga slowly looks behind himself. The pale moonlight shows reveals Daichi’s blemishless. As he slowly approaches, Suga can feel his heart beat at a rapid pace. 

Why now?

Why now, must he have let his hunger get the better of him?

Why now, must Daichi see him... Approach him...

Daichi is now just two meters away from Suga. He is close enough to see that Suga’s white button-down shirt is stained with crimson liquid, and that some mangled object is near him. “S-Suga,” Daichi says, his voice shaking, “Please tell me that you’re wearing a costume...” Daichi, gives Suga an expectant look. 

Please tell me what I want to hear. 

“Daichi...” Suga whimpers, “I’m sorry Daichi...” Daichi is now just ten centimeters away from Suga. At this close distance, Suga can’t help but notice the bewildered expression upon Daichi’s face. 

“Halloween isn’t until this weekend... Why are you wearing your costume now?” Daichi asks, pretending to not hear Suga’s whimper. 

“D-Daichi...” Suga responds, slowly rising from his kneeling position to reveal the remains of the person he was devouring.

SUGA WAS EATING A PERSON.

SUGA IS A GHOUL. 

“This isn’t...” Suga pauses, and takes a deep breathe in order to gather the courage required for him to say what he MUST say, “a costume.” Before Daichi can attempt to, yet again, not hear him, Suga shows Daichi his kagune. 

Suga’s kagune are the same color as a sunset. 

Suga’s kagune are gently stroking Daichi’s face. 

“This is a... Daichi begins to say, and his brows furrow together as he struggles to recall what word he wanted to use. “This is a dream. Yes, it has to be a dream!” 

Daichi gives Suga a pleading and desperate look. 

Please, please tell me what I want to hear. 

“Daichi...” Suga says with a sniffle, and pauses to wipe his runny nose on one of his blood-stained shirt sleeves. “Daichi, this is a...” Before Suga can finish his sentence, a tendril of kagune carves a hole in Suga’s chest. When Suga’s body falls forward, falls right into Daichi’s arms, a quinque wielding Ghoul Investigator is revealed. 

“THIS ISN’T A DREAM, THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!” Daichi screams at the Ghoul Investigator. “AND IN THIS NIGHTMARE, YOU’RE THE MONSTER!” He points an accusing finger at the Ghoul Investigator. “MONSTER! MURDERER! HEARTLESS SON OF A-” 

The Ghoul Investigator, who doesn’t seem to care that he is human, carves a hole in Daichi’s chest. 

What a fool, Daichi thinks. You didn’t have to do that... When Suga died, so did I.

/#sorrynotsorry/


	7. {7}

{7} 

/I skim read this when editing so if there are a lot of mistakes sorry :( /

“I can’t believe I let you convince me to do this,” Daichi mutters, meanwhile covering his blushing face with his hands. Suga having weaponized his sweet smile, used it to control Daichi. 

“You look great,” Suga says, giving Daichi’s right shoulder a comforting pat. Daichi is tempted to roll his eyes. He is covered in fake soot, and wears clothes similar to that of a chimney sweeper. Daichi is supposed to be the chimney sweeper and Suga is supposed to be Mary Poppins. Suga, who insisted on making his costume as accurate as possible doesn’t dress like a male version of Mary Poppins. Suga wears a dress. Suga wears a wig. Suga...

“WAHHHH A PRETTY GIRL AND A GIANT PIECE OF COAL,” Hinata screeches, upon seeing Daichi and Suga. His outburst earns him an elbow in the ribs from Kageyama. 

“Dumbass, that’s Daichi and Suga,” Kageyama hisses, his words sounding muffled due to the fake fangs he is wearing in his mouth. The Karasuno team, which had decided to go trick-or-treating together, are meeting at school before going to collect candy from homes. 

“You look great, Edward,” Tsukki sneers, upon seeing Kageyama, “You too, Bella.” The two, who had lost an eating contest to Tsukki, as punishment, had to dress up as Twilight characters for Halloween. 

This remark angers both Kageyama and Hinata, who soon begin to yell at Tsukki. The sound of yelling, however, is soon drowned out by the sound of laughter. 

“HA HA HA HA HA you all look ridiculous!” Nishinoya exclaims, motioning to Kageyama and Hinata. He laughs so hard that he ends up falling to his knees. However, he soon recovers from his laughing fit upon seeing that Tsukki is not wearing a costume. “YOU!” He shrieks, pointing an accusing finger at Tsukki, “YOU HAVE TO wear a costume!” 

“I don’t see why I should, you’re not wearing one,” Tsukki responds with a smirk. Nishinoya is wearing a costume, he is dressed as a clown. 

“HE IS WEARING A COSTUME! IT IS SO GREAT THAT I DECIDED TO WEAR THE SAME THING!” Tanaka hollers, meanwhile attempting to make balloon animals. 

“You guys are loud, I could hear you from a kilometer away...” Asahi remarks, seeming to appear out of thin air. 

“AHH GRIZZLY BEAR!” Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama all scream in unison.

“Idiots, he is dressed as a teddy bear,” Tsukki mutters, before shifting his gaze from Asahi to Yamaguchi. “So far, you’re the only one with a decent costume.” 

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says with a small smile. Tsukki ended up wearing a t-rex costume after Tsukki sent him a text that suggested that he do so. 

“Alright, enough talking,” Suga says, with in a shockingly serious tone, “Whoever collects the least amount of candy has to kiss each other.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“We lost? But how?” Daichi asks, his brows meanwhile furrowing together. Daichi and Suga had split up and filled five bags worth of candy in total (author’s note: the bags are like pillow case size). Upon realizing that they couldn’t carry it all, Daichi jogged home to get a wheelbarrow, leaving Suga all alone for about ten minutes with the candy. 

Despite knowing that Suga had somehow purposely lost a bunch of their candy, Daichi can’t get angry at him. Suga is just so sweet. Suga is as sweet as sugar. Or so Daichi assumes. Someone so kind MUST have lips that taste like sugar... Wait, what is he thinking!?! 

“We never agreed as a team if the punishment would be a kiss on the lips or a cheek. So, l could kiss your cheek. Or you could kiss my cheek,” Daichi stammers, a blush beginning to spread across his cheeks at the mere though of kissing (or being kissed) by Suga. 

“BRING IT ON!” Hinata suddenly screeches. He told Kageyama that he could spike anything, even a bag of candy. Hinata, who DEFINITELY can’t spike anything but a volleyball ends up hitting Suga in the back with the bag of candy, causing him to stumble forward, towards Daichi. Suga ends up accidentally kissing Daichi on the lips who “accidentally” kisses Suga back. 

Extended

“You look a bit pale. Are you alright, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks his tall friend, who absentmindedly rubs his stomach. 

“Yeah, I just have a bit of a stomach ache,” he responds, soon adding, “Damn him...”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suga, who KNOWS that Daichi and him are going to win, struggles to find a way to “lose” some of their candy. After spending a few minutes trying to decide if he should eat the candy himself or throw it away, he spots Tsukki. With a small “innocent” smile, he approaches Tsukki and “asks” for his help.

“Help me or I’ll tell Yamaguchi that you have a crush on him,” Suga says, with a menacing gleam in his eyes. Shivering, Tsukki agrees.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

/I had wayyyyyy too much fun writing this. They were probably all OOC but whatever./


	8. {8}

{8} 

Suga emits a loud sigh as he leans upon the check out counter. The bookstore, usually filled to the brim with customers is currently empty. Despite being tired, Suga wishes that a crowd would once again form. Without a crowd of customers, he has nothing to do. He stocked the shelves and took inventory earlier in the morning. 

One would think that Suga could entertain himself by just looking at all the books around him. After all, his customers tell him that his store is like walking into a rainbow. 

Suga wouldn’t know. 

Only those who have met their soulmate can see in color. 

Suga hasn’t met his yet. 

He doesn’t think he ever will. 

Being stuck in his hometown, taking care of his father’s business, he only mets new people when a crowd gathers around Christmas time. No one in his hometown is his soulmate, and no one that has visited, in previous years is his soulmate. Perhaps Suga isn’t supposed to meet his soulmate...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You would think that Daichi, a famous author would love to travel. Sure, he loves meeting his fans, and seeing new places but he as grown bored. No matter how far he travels, no matter how often he travels, his world remains bland. 

His world lacks color. 

He hasn’t met has soulmate yet. 

With a loud sigh, he enters a small bookstore, with the words of his editor, Kiyoko Shimizu, echoing within his ears. “It’s like walking into a rainbow. I asked Suga-san how he was able to arrange the books in a beautiful way, and he wasn’t sure how he managed to do so himself. It’s amazing he was able to arrange his bookstore in such a stunning way without being able to see in color. I hope he meets his soulmate soon....” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daichi is tempted to laugh when his soulmate gasps, likely due to the fact that he is meeting his soulmate, and due to the fact that his soulmate is a famous author. Daichi’s soulmate nervously runs one of his hands through his silver hair before stammering, “I’m S-Sugawara K-Koshi.” Daichi can’t help but note the faint blush upon his cheeks. Before Daichi can respond, he soon adds, “I love your books Sawamura-san!” The blush upon Suga’s pale cheeks grows brighter as he adds the last part. Seeming to sense the fact that his cheeks have grown quite pink, Suga hides his face with his hands. “I’m sorry... I’m not sure what to say... I didn’t think that I w-would ever meet my soulmate...” 

“Y-Yeah I didn’t think I would either...” Daichi responds, meanwhile sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Daichi starts to open his mouth to say more when he notices that Suga is crying. 

His soulmate is crying. 

“I-I’m sorry I’m just so happy,” Suga says, meanwhile wiping his eyes with his hands, attempting to wipe away his tears that fall without any sign of stopping. 

Suga lets out a small, surprised squeak as Daichi wraps his arms around him. “I’m happy too.” Daichi, who originally intended to stop Suga from crying further ends up crying along with him. 

 

Extended (a year later)  
“You need to either finish that chapter, or help me stock shelves,” Suga says, giving his boyfriend what is supposed to be an intimidating glare. His look has anything but the desired affect. 

“I’ll help you stock shelves then,” Daichi responds, rising from his seat behind the counter. “I don’t really feel like working on it now anyway...” 

“Shimizu is going to be mad if you miss your deadline again,” Suga says, meanwhile attempting to place a book on the highest shelf. Suga, despite being fairly tall, has to to stand on his tip-toes to place the book on the shelf. 

“I’ll just tell her I couldn’t because you are sick,” Daichi responds, watching his boyfriend stock the shelves instead of helping. Daichi finds it adorable how Suga gently places each book on the shelf, and how he avoids using a ladder at all costs, even though it would be easier. It just goes to show that a determined Suga is a strong Suga. 

“Don’t make up such a terrible lie!” Suga says, and waves a book menacingly at Daichi. “Don’t make me hit you with this!” 

Daichi raises his hands in mock surrender, “fine I’ll work on the story if...” Daichi’s voice trails off as he gets distracted by the sight of Suga once again placing a book on the highest shelf. Suga, after rocking back and forth on his tiptoes, manages to put the book on the shelf. As the book moves forward, Suga moves (or rather falls) backwards. Luckily, Daichi is there to prevent Suga from falling to the floor. 

“Why don’t you just use a ladder?” Daichi asks Suga, who is currently trapped in his tight embrace. “It would be safer if you use a ladder. In fact, if you don’t promise me that you’ll use a ladder I won’t be able to let you go.” 

After a few minutes of letting himself enjoy the feeling of Daichi’s muscular arms around him, Suga mutters, “Fine but you have to work on your story.” 

Before Suga can further insist that Daichi needs to work on his story, Daichi starts to cover Suga’s neck in kisses. 

“S-Stop it tickles!” Suga exclaims, meanwhile laughing. Daichi, for once, listens to him. Hoping that Daichi will continue to listen to him, Suga adds, “Now let me go.” 

Daichi does let go, but soon grabs hold of Suga again. Gently turning Suga’s head so they are face to face, Daichi kisses Suga on the lips. Suga, despite knowing that Daichi is doing this to distract him, goes along with it. After all, Suga can’t resist kissing Daichi’s soft lips.


	9. {9}

{9} 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to speak again, Suga,” Kiyoko, Suga’s best friend, says trying to comfort him. Suga merely emits a tired sigh in response. How could he ever speak again? HIS soulmate had died three years ago... Most people Suga knows only have one soulmate... “You just need to hope for the best.” 

Hope for the best? Yeah right. Suga doesn’t tell Kiyoko this because he knows that she would scold him, but Suga can’t help but to NOT speak again. If he were to have his voice activated by another person, another soulmate, he would have to move on, he would have to forget his first soulmate, he would have to... Kiyoko ruffles Suga’s hair with one of her pale hands. “Just hang in there. Either way, I’ll always be here for you.” 

With that said, Kiyoko departs, leaving Suga alone in the small coffee shop. Suga, now lacking Kiyoko who was distracting him from the storm of thoughts brewing within his mind, now watches the other customers. For the past hour, it has seemed that everyone but him is able to speak. 

Everyone but him has met their soulmate, whether it is their first or second one. Just as Suga is tempted to scream about the unjustness of it all, a man with short dark hair motions to the seat next to him. The man, clutching a coffee cup with ‘Daichi’ scrawled on the side appears to want to sit next to him. The man, like Suga is unable to talk. As it seems, the coffee shop is so busy that the only open seat is the one next to Suga. 

Despite knowing that there is no way his voice will work, Suga attempts to say, “Yes, go ahead.” 

Suga’s attempt is successful. 

Suga speaks! 

Then that means... 

Suga can’t help but cry. “I-m s-sorry...” Suga stammers, “I’m n-not sure h-how I f-feel right now. I h-haven’t spoken s-since my soulmate d-died three y-years ago...” Suga is pleasantly surprised when Daichi, his second soulmate, wipes away his tears. 

“Don’t worry, I know how you feel. My soulmate also...” Daichi responds, meanwhile starting to cry along with Suga. “Three years ago... I hate to ask but did your soulmate die in the subway bombing? If so, that means our soulmates died at the same place at the same time...” 

The only thing Suga can managed to do is nod. 

“How about this...” Daichi says with a shaky voice, “Why don’t we start as friends? Then, if we decide that we want to take advantage of the fact that we have two soulmates then we can date.” Daichi, who manages to stop himself from crying further, embraces Suga. Suga, who is still crying hugs Daichi back, and cries into his left shoulder. “That’s it, just let it out.” 

Extended (two years later) 

“Daichi, I have something to tell you,” Suga says. The sound of Suga’s sweet voice makes the already sleepy Daichi even more sleepy. 

With a yawn, Daichi responds by saying, “Yes, Suga?” As he waits for Suga to to say what he desires to say, Daichi plants a kiss upon the top of Suga’s head. 

“We’ve known each other for two years, and only one of those two years we’ve dated... Despite the short amount of time that we’ve known each other, I think...” He pauses, as if debating whether or not he really wishes to tell Daichi what he’s thinking, “No. I know that I...” Suga’s words become muffled as he hides his face behind his hands. “I love you. I love you SO much...” Suga then cries tears of joy. “I never though that after my first soulmate died that I would love again...” 

“Suga,” Daichi whispers, meanwhile grabbing hold of Suga’s hands and pulling them away so he can see Suga’s face. “I love you too. I love you more than words can describe... Now please stop crying before I start to cry too.” Daichi then gives Suga a comforting kiss on the forehead. As an expression of gratitude, Suga flashes Daichi a smile. “I love your voice.” 

“That was a bit random, don’t you think?” Suga asks a blushing Daichi. 

“Well it’s true...” Daichi mutters, “and I love how you sing when you cook, and...” 

“You heard me? I’m so embarrassed...” Suga responds, with a heavy blush present on his cheeks. “Well I guess its only fair since I hear you sing in the shower...” Suga giggles as Daichi’s face turns as red as a tomato. “Don’t worry, I love your voice.” 

“Don’t lie Suga. I KNOW that when I sing I sound like a dying cat,” Daichi says, resulting in Suga giggling even more. 

/I really like soulmate AUs xD/


	10. {10}

{10} 

“A-Are you sure it’s s-safe? The ice looks a bit thin,” Daichi stammers as Suga attempts to drag him out onto the frozen lake. Suga, who insisted that they go ice skating emits a small sigh. 

“C’mon Daichi, lets just skate a little bit! I’m sure it’s fine. Besides, if you don’t at least stand on the ice for ten seconds I won’t kiss you again. EVER.” Before Daichi can yell about how he feels that Suga is overreacting, Suga adds, “You have 30 seconds to decide what you’re going to do.” With that said, Suga leaves Daichi to decide what would be worse- To embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend or to never get kissed by his boyfriend again. 

What if Suga finds Daichi’s lack of ability to skate to pathetic that he deems him not worth kissing? 

Daichi’s heart nearly skips a seat as he notices a thin line within the ice. The line seems to be pointing to Suga, who with elegant twists and turns, is going farther and farther out onto the lake. 

The lines seem to be growing in number. 

The lines are forming a spiderweb. 

The lines are headed towards Suga. 

“Suga come back! It’s not safe!” Daichi hollers, meanwhile earning himself a chuckle from his silver haired boyfriend. 

“Stop making up excuses not to skate, Dadchi,” normally Suga’s nickname for him when he acts like a worried father annoys him, but Daichi is too genuinely concerned for Suga’s safety to be annoyed. “I swear on my LIFE that I’m not making this up- The ice is cracking!” Suga, finally noticing the worry induced strain in Daichi’s voice glances at the ice below him. 

“A-Alright, I’m coming b-back,” Suga stammers, his fear painfully obvious. After only crossing a few meters after 40 seconds, Suga stops. “I should h-have listened to you s-sooner. I’m sorry D-Daichi.” 

“It’s fine, Suga! Just keep walking! Just keep-” Daichi spends most of his energy trying to prevent his voice from shaking. He is just as scared as Suga. “I’ll even keep talking to you, to help you remain calm!” Daichi then proceeds to tell Suga stories... Stories of his childhood, his teenage years (which Suga knows quite a bit about), and how he came to realize that he loves Suga. 

“...And your smile... It’s just so adorable! It it’s full of warmth...” Daichi involuntarily lets his voice trail off as he realizes he is speaking to air. 

Suga has fallen through the ice. 

“Suga!” Daichi screams, meanwhile calling emergency services. “Suga if you can hear me, try to keep your head above the water!” 

Silence. 

Painful silence.

Daichi hates silence.   
Daichi hates winter.   
Daichi hates ice skating.  
Daichi hates lakes.   
Daichi hates the fact that he was unable to save Suga.

Most importantly, Daichi hates how he didn’t get a chance to say “I love you” to Suga one last time.


	11. {11}

{11} 

“Daichi!” The voice is stern yet playful... And overall a beautiful sound. “Get your hands away from the cookie dough!” With a heavy sigh, Daichi backs away. Suga does this EVERY time. It couldn’t hurt for Daichi to have a bite, could it? He just wants a bite of the sweet cookie dough... 

“Suga” Daichi says, mimicking him,“Get your hands away from the cookie dough. You can’t have a bite. Not even a little bite. No, you must wait! Have patience!” His words earn him an eye roll from Suga. 

“Cookie dough is baked for a reason!” Suga says, all the while waving a mixing spoon at Daichi. “You could get sick from eating the raw cookie dough!” 

“Fine, I will never try to get raw cookie ago again IF...” Daichi says, smirking, “if you put on a frilly pink apron. Right now.” Daichi then tosses the apron at Suga. His words and his actions result in Suga laughing.

“I was wondering why you were holding an apron,” Suga says, in between fits of laughter, “Where did you get this? Oh and it has a stain on it! Have you worn this before?” 

Daichi stammers a “What? No!” As Suga puts the apron on. Daichi then begins to stammer for a different reason as he stares at Suga, now wearing a frilly pink apron. 

The apron compliments his skin and makes him, overall, seem to glow. 

Suga looks like an angel.

Daichi is awakened from his stupor as Suga’s laugh fills the air. 

“Daichi, you’re drooling!” Suga says, laughing even harder as Daichi attempts to wipe his face of with his shirtsleeve. All Daichi manages to do is spread his own drool all over his face. 

Daichi can feel his face turn red as Suga laughs hysterically. Daichi almost dies of embarrassment when he realizes something. While Suga is distracted, he get eat some of the raw cookie dough! 

Extended

“I told you so,” Suga says, as he brings Daichi a cup of water. Daichi, who ate some raw cookie dough, is now sick in bed.

“Whatever,” Daichi mutters, with a small sigh. “At least I got to see you in an apron.” 

“You didn’t keep your end of the bargain!” Suga says, with a disapproving look. “Do you know what your punishment is?”

“Being sick?” Daichi asks, hoping Suga isn’t going to say what Daichi thinks he is going to say. 

“You have to wear the frilly pink apron. For a whole day.”


	12. {12}

{12} 

“Suga,” Daichi screams repeatedly, hoping that he’ll hear Suga’s sweet voice respond, “Suga! Where are you? Suga!” Sure, Daichi knows its dangerous. He should have left with the rest of the squad, he should have retreated to the safety provided by the walls but he couldn’t. Not without Suga. 

Many people think the titan shifters are invincible, but within their giant puppet like titan bodies they are human. They are vulnerable. Especially when they shift back. Daichi’s heartbeat rapidly increases as worry threatens to overcome his mind. 

What if Suga shifted back and was eaten by a titan? 

What if someone accidentally killed Suga, thinking that he was a real titan?

What if Suga didn’t shift back; what if the titan part of him took over?

All of the what ifs are all too real possibilities. Especially the ones that involve shifting back, since Suga still hasn’t quite gotten the hand of shifting back and forth between titan and human. 

“Suga!” Daichi screams until his throat grows sore, and continues to maneuver through the air until he runs out of gas, and is forced to hang from a tree by his cables. Where could Suga be? 

Could Suga be lost? 

Could Suga be headed towards him right this minute? 

Or is Suga in a titan’s stomach? 

Suddenly, loud thuds echo through the air like thunder. Without thinking, Daichi squeaks out, “Suga, you’re okay,” and realizes all too late that the titan headed towards him isn’t Suga. The titan, upon hearing his voice picks up its speed, and a sinister grin forms upon his face. 

Oh all titans it has to be a damn Aberrant, Daichi thinks, mentally cursing at his bad luck. If it was a normal, stupid titan he might have a chance, even though he has no gas left...

Just when Daichi feels that it couldn’t get worse, ANOTHER titan appears. The new titan roars a familiar roar, and sprints towards the Aberrant titan.

The second titan... That roar... That speed.... It’s Suga! 

Suga catches up to the Aberrant with ease, and rips its head off its body. After doing so, he throws both as hard as he can, in the direction the opposite of where Daichi is located. 

Bending down so he can look at Daichi, Suga gives Daichi a worried look. “Y-you,” Suga says, attempting to speak in his titan form “n-not hurt?” 

“I’m fine,” Daichi says, flashing Suga a reassuring smile. “But I ran out of gas looking for you though... Are you alright?” Daichi can’t help but feel concerned as he notices the bite and scratch marks upon Suga’s titan form. 

“T-tired,” Suga says, and his large figure slowly starts to lean, more and more to the left. Before Daichi can say anything in the hopes of keeping Suga awake, Suga completely falls over with heavy thud.

 

And that, dear reader, is how Daichi ended up having to run back to safety not only with this 3DMG on, but also with his boyfriend on his back, through titan infested territory.


	13. {13}

{13} 

When you meet your soulmate, one of your eye’s will change and gain the color of one of their eyes. Your and your soulmate’s eyes will be a matching set.

Daichi emits a loud, frustrated sigh. Leave it to him to have met his soulmate, and not even realize it. Thanks to his lack of observation skills, Daichi only knows where he met his soulmate. After all, it wasn’t until he had exited the park and pulled out his phone when he noticed it. 

One of his hazel eyes had changed, and was now a stormy gray color. 

All of that happened three days ago. 

Now, on the fourth day, Daichi waits. He also watches. He looks everyone that walks past him in the eyes, hoping to see a familiar sight... Hoping to see one hazel eye and one stormy gray eye. 

Daichi, growing desperate, even took the day off so he could sit at the park all day, and search for his soulmate. 

So far, he has had no luck. 

The only hazel colored thing he has seen is a jacket, and the only stormy gray thing he has seen, and still sees, is the winter sky. 

Shifting his position on the wooden bench, Daichi glares at the snowflakes that fall from the sky. “At this rate, I’m going to freeze to death or turn into a snowman,” Daichi mutters, all the while rubbing his eyes. He feels sleepy. 

He hasn’t slept well for three nights now. How could he ever sleep well, knowing that his soulmate is out there, likely searching for him like he is searching for them? Feeling as though he took a day off for nothing, Daichi decides to close his eyes. 

He is just going to rest for a little bit. 

Just for a few minutes.... Or just for a few seconds... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Excuse me... Are you alright?” A sweet voice asks, all the while gently shaking Daichi. Daichi, either from gaining a much needed rest, or curious to see who the owner of the sweet voice is, opens his eyes. 

The man has skin as pale as snow. 

The man has gray hair. 

The man has one hazel eye, and one stormy gray eye. 

If Daichi’s face didn’t feel as cold as ice, and if there wasn’t a thin layer of snow on his jacket, Daichi would’ve sworn that he was dreaming. 

“Y-You,” Daichi stammers, finding himself unable to form a proper sentence. “Your e-eyes...” The man laughs, and it sounds like the ringing of bells. 

“It seems as though we have finally found each other,” the man says, flashing Daichi a small smile. “This is the first time I’ve been to the park in a few days... I got a cold and had to stay home...” 

“Are you alright now?” Daichi asks, suddenly overcome with instinctive worry. His soulmate shouldn’t be worrying about him, he should be worrying about himself! There’s a moment of silence as Daichi struggles to think of what to say. What are good things to talk about with your soulmate? 

“Yes, yes I’m fine. Anyways... I think I need to apologize to you... A few days ago, when we met, I accidentally hit your arm with mine and didn’t really look... If I did we may have found each other-” Daichi is quick to interrupt him. 

“I should apologize too. I’m guilty of the same mistake, aren’t I?” Daichi says, flashing the kind man a reassuring smile. “I know I should tell you my full name, but there is no need... You can just call Daichi.” 

“Daichi, you can call me Suga,” responds, “but we will need to tell each other our full names eventually... If we get married we would need to decided if we want to change our last names, and what to change them to...” As Suga speaks, a blush spreads across his cheeks. “But we have plenty of time to worry about that! We don’t have to get married! We-” Daichi can’t help but laugh at the flustered Suga. 

“Suga, breathe. You make a good point... For now, would you like to get a coffee with me?” Daichi responds, and his words seem to almost automatically calm Suga down. 

 

Daichi has never been so happy to see a nod in his life.

Extended (three years later): 

“Sawamura Koshi... Sugawara Daichi...” Suga whispers, all the while staring at his plate of toast. Suga, who usually wakes up before Daichi, is struggling to figure out which he thinks sounds better. “Sawamura Koshi... Sugawara Daichi...” Both sound nice... But, for some reason, Suga prefers Sawamura Koshi. “I wish Daichi was awake so we could decide once and for all...” The two, despite the fact they are going to get married in two weeks, have yet to decide which one of them is going to change their last name.

“Suga? You’re awake already?” Daichi says, upon entering the kitchen. Daichi’s eyes are filled with worry. “Isn’t it, like, three in the morning?” Suga can’t help but laugh at his sleepy fiancé. 

“It’s seven in the morning, not three, silly,” Suga says, all the while taking a bite of his toast. 

“Either way, it feels like it’s three in the morning...” Daichi mutters, all the while making his way over to Suga. Wrapping his arms around Suga, he adds, “Come back to bed. It’s the weekend, there is no reason to be awake this early...” 

“I want to have your last name,” Suga says suddenly, surprising Daichi. “I think Sawamura Koshi sounds better than Sugawara Daichi...” 

“Sawamura Koshi... Sugawara Daichi...” Daichi says, testing out the sound of the potential names for himself. “I think you’re right.... Then again, Sugawara Daichi sounds a lot better when you say it...” Daichi’s remark earns himself another laugh from Suga. “Why don’t you say it again?”

“Sugawara Daichi,” Suga says with a giggle. Upon saying it, Suga earns himself a trail of kisses that starts from his left shoulder, travels up his neck, and ends at his lips. Daichi’s actions tickle, and soon enough Suga is laughing and blushing. “I love you, you fool.” 

“And I love you, Sawamura Koshi,” Daichi responds, and afterward’s gives Suga’s forehead a kiss. 

“Say it again,” Suga says, all the while gazing into Daichi’s eyes. Suga’s eyes contain a happy gleam. Such a gaze makes it impossible for Daichi to resist saying it again. 

“Sawamura Koshi.”


	14. {14}

{14} 

Daichi doesn’t want to believe it. 

Daichi doesn’t want to believe that this is the way it should be. 

KiLl oR bE kIlLeD 

Daichi doesn’t want to die!

Daichi doesn’t want to kill, either! 

Daichi, especially doesn’t want to kill him. 

Daichi doesn’t want to kill human. 

Daichi doesn’t want to kill his friend.

Daichi doesn’t want to kill human. 

Daichi doesn’t want to kill his boyfriend. 

Daichi doesn’t want to kill human. 

“Monsters and humans can’t live peacefully with one another... They MUST kill each other!” Is what Daichi’s father frequently told him. Daichi can’t help but feel that his father is wrong. After all, his boyfriend, the human ,has yet to kill a monster. Why should Daichi hurt someone that is innocent? 

“If you don’t kill humans, they will kill you,” another one of Daichi’s father’s frequent sayings echo throughout his head. Suddenly, Daichi can feel something inside him break. 

Daichi can’t control himself. 

In fact, it feels as though he has been programed to act this way... That he has been programmed to slay... 

Each step takes him closer to his room. 

“I can’t kill him... I WON’T kill Suga!” Daichi says to himself, all the while trying to regain control over his body. His attempts are unsuccessful. 

 

Daichi is now in Suga’s room.   
Suga, in the early morning night looks like a sleeping angel. 

He wIlL bEcoMe aN aNgEl 

 

“Suga... Suga run! I can’t control myself!” Daichi hollers, and soon both he and Suga is surprised. 

“I can’t... Control... Myself... Either...” Suga says in between shallow breaths, all the while struggling to regain control of his body. Suga’s eyes grow wide as he notices that his hands are clutching a knife. “I don’t remember even having a knife... Where did I get this? Or, rather, who gave me this? Who is controlling me?” 

In tHiS wOrLd....

There is slashing, stabbing, punching, kicking...

iT’s kIlL or Be kILeD...

There is bleeding...

GAME OVER 

There is death. 

/Yes, this is an Undertale crossover... #sorrynotsorry)


	15. {15}

{15} 

“Daichi, what do you want for Christmas?” Suga asks with an innocent look upon his face. 

Daichi’s mind isn’t innocent. 

Daichi’s mind has some interesting (and in Daichi’s opinion, great) ideas. 

However, Daichi could never ask his sweet boyfriend to do such a cliché, ridiculous, and adorable thing. 

“I want a volleyball,” Daichi says, his mind too preoccupied with “interesting” thoughts to come up with a more believable item. 

“Don’t you already own like, five volleyballs?” Suga, asks, with a raised eyebrow.

Ugh oh, Suga is suspicious. 

“Yeah but there is this one...” Daichi begins to say, and is soon interrupted by Suga. 

“What do you really want Daichi?” Suga asks, all the while making his voice sound seductive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Your gift, is me!” Suga says, all the while jumping out of a giant box. Suga jumps a bit too quickly. Instead of catching Suga, all Daichi manages to do is cushion Suga’s fall. 

“Sorry, Daichi,” Suga says, with a small sigh, “I got a bit carried away...” 

“I-t’s f-fine,” Daichi stammers. To be honest, he loves it. Thanks to Suga’s fast jump, he is currently holding Suga close to him... 

Daichi loves having Suga, clad in bicycle shorts and a tight shirt close to him.

“You just wanted an excuse to look at my butt, didn’t you?” Suga asks, upon noticing where Daichi’s gaze is lingering. Before Daichi can attempt to deny it, Suga adds, “Don’t you DARE deny it!” There is a moment of silence as Suga quietly adds, “You should but bicycle shorts too.” 

“What? No!” Daichi says, earning himself a laugh from Suga. They both know that Daichi can’t say no to Suga.

/Happy Holidays!/


	16. {16}

{16}   
/Any references to actual usernames/users is purely accidental. This is supposed to be fictional./

Suga is shocked. How did he get this popular? How did he get so many followers, so many votes, and so many comments?

“I love this! I wish that they would confess to each other already!” Suga says, reading one of the comments out loud. Suga loves those kinds of comments... It’s nice to see people getting really interested in the story.

Despite the fact that there are twenty comments, Suga reads them all. 

One in particular stands out. “This is going to sound really creepy, but the coffee shop you have in your story sounds similar to the coffee shop that I work at... It’s just a coincidence, right? It’s not like you’re basing any parts of this story off real life... Or are you? In fact, one of your characters acts just like one of my coworkers,” Suga reads the comment three times before it sinks in. 

They have figured it out. 

They have figured out that his story is based off of real life.

Have they discovered who he has a crush on?

Have they discovered that he himself is the main character, although Suga made sure that the character has the exact opposite characteristics of himself? Not wanting to admit to such embarrassing thing, he decides to message the commenter. 

Hi volleydork,  
You’re pretty smart! My story is inspired by real life events... In fact, many aspects of the story are based off my favorite coffee shop. I can’t tell you the name of it though... It’s dangerous to tell strangers were you tend to go... Not saying that you are necessarily dangerous... I’m just trying to protect myself from creeps... Sorry, I’m rambling. I hope you’re enjoying the story :) 

Suga is shocked by volleydork’s almost instant response. 

Hey sugarcookie,   
Thanks for getting back to me! Don’t worry I understand the ins and outs of internet safety. You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to but... Did you base the main character’s crush off of a real person? I ‘m asking because, based of their description, the character seems to be me. 

Suga’s hands grow sweaty. Could volleydork be the cute coffee shop worker that he has had a crush on for the past year? Then again, volleydork could be making it all up... Deciding its best not to answer, Suga closes his laptop. Almost as soon as he does so, his phone vibrates. 

Tanaka: Suga! I tried to get the number of a cute girl from my favorite coffee shop... I ended up getting kicked out. Do you know a good coffee shop that I could go to?

Suga: I do... But first, you must promise that you will behave. 

Tanaka: I promise! Now tell me! I really need coffee, and cute coffee shop workers... 

Suga: Fine. You know what? I’ll go with you... Someone has to make sure you don’t scare any more coffee shop workers. 

Suga, with a small sigh, then gives Tanaka the address, with the instructions to wait for him outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, Suga, how’s your love life?” is the first thing Tanaka says to Suga, with a smirk on his face. “Do you still have a crush on that coffee shop worker? You must because you’re still writing that story...” Suga can feel a blush creep across his cheeks as Tanaka speaks. “Does he work here?”

Suga is afraid to answer. 

He knows that Tanaka can keep a secret... 

But Tanaka tends to fail to realize how loud his voice is. 

“If you won’t answer me, I’ll find out for myself,” Tanaka says, entering the coffee shop with a determined look on his face. Suga is beginning to really, REALLY regret telling Tanaka about his favorite coffee shop. With a loud sigh, Suga enters the coffee shop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oi, Suga, what do you want?” Tanaka hollers so loudly that the coffee shop worker behind the counter winces. 

“A small coffee and a sugar cookie,” Suga responds, quickly adding, “And use your inside voice! You were practically screaming at me!” Deciding to find a table instead of joining Tanaka at the counter, Suga walks to his favorite spot. His favorite spot is in a corner, next to the window. Suga loves the spot because he can look outside and watch the world outside, and let himself get distracted without having to worry about someone looking at his computer screen over his shoulder.   
Speaking of computers...

Suga brought his. 

With shaking hands, he pulls out his laptop and checks his messages. It seems as though volleydork has spammed him. 

The main character’s crush is me, isn’t it? You would tell me if it the character wasn’t... 

Are you the main character?

Do you have a crush on me?

Suga, being too shy to even talk his crush online hastily types a response.

You’re wrong, please stop messaging me. 

“You’re a fan of sugarcookie too? No way!” An all too familiar loud voice says. Suga can feel his heart skip a beat when he sees that Tanaka is speaking to his crush. Even worse, it seems as though his crush is on his break. That means that Tanaka could bring him over and get them to talk... Noticing that his crush is holding his phone in his hands, Suga decides to send another message. 

You should ignore the bald guy, he seems delusional. 

His crush, says one last thing to Tanaka before responding. 

You’re here, aren’t you? The bald guy said you are... Where are you?

Damn Tanaka and his big mouth! 

“What’s wrong, Suga? You look pale,” Tanaka says with a small smile upon reaching the table. “It‘s like you saw your crush or something...”

“That’s it, keep yelling,” Suga mutters, before taking a bite of his sugar cookie. “Maybe you’ll get kicked out before you embarrass me even more.”

“I fail to see what could be more embarrassing than having the username sugarcookie,” Tanaka, once again hollers. Suga doesn’t even have to look know that his crush is staring at him. Great, now his crush knows that he likes him, and that he is writing a story about him! 

“Congratulations, you’ve just won the jerk award,” Suga says, and despite being upset, he can’t bring himself to call Tanaka anything worse than a jerk. Shoving his laptop back into his bag, Suga shoves the rest the sugar cookie into his mouth before fast walking (okay, more like running) out of the coffee shop. Damn Tanaka... Damn crush... Damn wattpad... Damn everything! 

“Wait!” A familiar a voice hollers. The voice is a voice Suga’s only ever heard say, “what would you like?”, “is that all?”, and “here is your order.” The voice belongs to his crush. “Please, I just want to talk. Just let me speak to you for a minute.” 

Suga finds himself coming to a stop. Did his crush... Did his crush just quote part of his story?

“Will you turn around? I want to be looking at your face when I’m talking,” Suga waits for his crush to say more, all the while hoping that his crush will continue to quote his story, “Just for a minute... Just for sixty seconds.” Suga slowly turns around. As soon as he does so, a wide (and beautiful) smile forms upon his crush’s face. 

His crush takes a step after each word, “You don’t need to hide... I’m okay with you having a crush on me. I’m okay with having another guy like me. After all, I like guys. In fact, I like a lot of guys. But recently, I’ve found that I only truly like one guy...” Suga’s heart is beating rapidly within his chest. His crush, a coffee shop worker by the name of Daichi is quoting his story word for word. “And that guy is you.”

“You don’t even know me,” Suga says, also quoting his story. “How can you love a stranger?” Suga can feel a bright blush form across his cheeks as he realizes that Daichi is just a few centimeters in front of him.

“I’m reading your stories... Through your stories, I’ve learned what you like, what you don’t like, what you fear, what you want, what you don’t want, and many other things. The only thing that I didn’t learn from your stories is what you look like. Now that I think about it, you never had a character in any of your stories that looked like you. At first that frustrated me... But after a while I ended up not caring. After all, it is you not your body that I’ve grown to like. You’ve learned things about me too, haven’t you? I write stories too... Although mine are not as good as yours... Anyway, you’ve voted on my stories... You’ve even put a few of mine on your reading list” Daichi isn’t quoting Suga’s story anymore, yet Suga finds his words just as beautiful and powerful. “Through my stories, you know me. So, will you go on a date with me, just once? After all, you kinda know me...” A warm and happy feeling spreads through Suga’s body as, for the last part, Daichi’s dark eyes stare straight into his eyes. 

Unable to bring himself to speak, Suga kisses Daichi. Daichi seems to like this response as much as a verbal yes and perhaps even more so... Suga can feel Daichi’s large hands holding his face gently, and wiping away the happy tears that are streaming down his face. 

“Thank you,” Suga says, quoting one of Daichi’s stories, “Thank you for looking for me.”

“Thanks for listening,” Daichi responds, also quoting his story.


	17. {17}

{17} 

With a heavy sigh, Suga opens his locker. Not only is he tired, but drenched from the rain since he forgot his umbrella. The combination of the two has lead the usually calm teen be easily irritable. So irritable, that when an envelope falls out of his locker that he is tempted to throw it in the nearest trash can. It doesn’t help that he, overall, hates love letters.

At first he was delighted to get them. He thought it was sweet that no matter how shy his secret admirer was, they were attempting to communicate with him in the real world instead of digitally.

That was before IT happened. 

That was before the letters changed...

That was before he realized the letters were fake.

He, who had been requested by the secret admirer to meet them at a nearby cafe was surprised in the most unpleasant way. 

The address turned out to be wrong... It turned out to be the location of an abandoned warehouse. Upon noticing it, Suga had attempted to flee... But he was unable to because there were five of them. Five homophobes that decided to show him what they thought of homosexuals. 

They called him all sorts of nasty things, with their favorite being THE f word... They pushed him, punched him, kicked him... And left him on the ground, sobbing and clutching his chest, that felt like it was on fire.

Even though those students got suspended, Suga can’t help but be feel afraid... What if it is, somehow, them again? What if, this time, they are aiming to kill him? This possibility both angers and scares Suga. 

WHY CAN’T THEY LEAVE HIM ALONE?

The envelope is becoming crumpled in Suga’s hands, because both involuntarily clenched into fists. Staring at the crumpled envelope for a good minute, Suga decides to open it. It takes him another minute to build up the courage he needs to read it. 

I’m gay. I know you’re gay... I’ve heard rumors about a certain incident, after all... It’s not easy, is it? You spend most of your time hiding in plain sight... Pretending to be something that you’re not because you’re afraid. You’re afraid that your family will think you’re gross, that your friends will leave you, and that others might hurt you... Then again, friends and family hurt you the most, don’t they? Parents expect grandchildren and friends want you to join them in flirting with girls.

Alright, I’ll stop talking about what it is like to be gay, since you already know what it’s like. I know many secret admirers write love letters with the idea that they will meet their crush somewhere and confess. Don’t worry, I have no such intentions. Why would I do that when I could make you do all the work? You’ll have to find me. That is, if you want to. You don’t have to do anything... Heck, you don’t even have to finish reading this letter. 

Suga can’t help but chuckle. It seems that the author of this letter is just as surprised as him to find Suga reading this far. 

I won’t bother mentioning the obvious things, such as the fact that we go to the same school. Also, I am not going to describe my appearance to you, that would make your job to easy!

Here’s a few things I like:

-the color gray   
-ice cream   
-sports 

Your job is to look around and see if anyone is doing anything involving the things listed above. Take notes. I’ll give you more clues later on. 

Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer 

Suga despite being tired and irritable can’t help but feel curious... Should he search for this secret admirer? It seems like a lot of work... “Then again, work never killed anyone,” Suga mutters under his breath as he heads to class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suga will admit, his secret admirer isn’t afraid of a little work. Suga finds a letter in his locker both in the morning and in the afternoon. Additionally, his secret admirer writes letters to him every school day. 

He sure writes a lot... Suga thinks, as he heads to the cafeteria to buy some lunch. Once in the cafeteria, he is pleasantly surprised to find Daichi already waiting in line. Suga hadn’t seen Daichi all day, and had thought he was out sick. Suga is even more surprised by the fact that Daichi has a notepad out, and is furiously writing on it. 

Suga almost calls out to him when he recalls a few lines from one of his secret admirer’s letters. I don’t normally have much time to write... This has lead to me having to write in strange places. I’ve written while walking to class, while waiting in line to buy food... 

Could Daichi be his secret admirer? Or is it just a coincidence... As Suga recalls the contents of the various letters he has received, the line slowly moves. Before he knows it, he is at the front and able to order. With a heavy sigh, he decides to focus on ordering instead of his secret admirer... After all, it could be some cruel prank. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Huh? Suga-san hasn’t figured it out yet?” an all too familiar and loud voice hollers from within the gym. As Suga slowly approaches, he hears many similar hollers. It sounds as though Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata are all speaking with Daichi. 

“I keep dropping hints within the letters... Then again, it doesn’t help that I don’t have many characteristics that make me stand out,” Daichi says, earning himself a snicker. 

“Why didn’t you tell him that you yell a lot? I’m sure that is something only you do...” a low voice says. Suga doesn’t even have to peek into the gym to know that it is Tsukki talking. Much to Suga’s surprise, neither Daichi or Tanaka yell at Tsukki. 

“Maybe you should just tell him directly,” another low voice says, and Suga assumes it belongs to Kageyama.

“Like you’re one to talk, King,” Tsukki says with a snicker. Sensing that a fight is about to break out, Suga enters the gym.

“What’s will all the yelling? I could hear you from outside...” Suga says, and his sudden appearance makes everyone jump. 

“Suga-san... We were just... umm...” Hinata says, all the while shaking nervously. If he tells the truth, Daichi will be furious. With a chuckle, Suga decides to ask Daichi himself.

“What were you talking about?” Suga asks, flashing Daichi a small smile. Suga studies Daichi’s face as he continues to smile. Although it is hard to see, Daichi is blushing. It is you, isn’t it? Suga thinks, and has to resist the urge to smirk as he gets an idea. Slowly approaching Daichi, Suga says, “You can tell me anything, darling,” uttering the last word in English. Before anyone can respond in any way, Suga quickly kisses Daichi on the lips. “I love your letters, by the way.” Daichi, who is normally calm and collected is now flustered, and as red as a tomato.

Although most of the team is too distracted to notice, if they were to listen close, they would hear Tsukki say, “That’s kinda hot.”


	18. {18}

{18} 

Daichi can’t help but emit a long and loud sigh. Tonight, his parents are holding a ball in celebration of his birthday, and in the hopes of finding him a bride. Daichi is dreading going to the ball for multiple reasons, with there being one BIG reason.

Daichi doesn’t want a bride. 

Daichi doesn’t like women. 

Daichi likes men.

Daichi knows that he should tell his parents about his feelings... He knows that they love him and that they wouldn’t treat him any differently once they knew but... But Daichi doesn’t want to crush their dreams. Both of them dream of grandchildren, grandchildren that would look like him and be the future rulers of the kingdom... Their hopes for grandchildren seem so important to them that Daichi can’t help but wonder if they had him just so they could get grandchildren. Daichi can’t help but chuckle at that thought. That is not even close to the real reason... If Daichi recalls his mother’s words correctly, both her and his father want grandchildren because “We love you so much that we want little versions of you too!” It was a weird way to explain their desire for grandchildren and Daichi didn’t know whether to be flattered or a little creeped out. 

“You better get dressed before I order one of the servants to help you,” Daichi’s impatient father hollers from outside Daichi’s bedroom door. Soon afterward Daichi can he is mother scolding him about the importance of patience and understanding. 

“Ignore him... We know you’re nervous! Just take your time sweetie,” Daichi’s mother says in a soothing voice. “However, you better be ready to go in twenty minutes or you’re going to be late for your own ball.” With that said, his parents leave .

Finally.

Finally Daichi has a chance to breathe. 

With his parents that serve as living reminders of the ball that he HAS to go to, Daichi feels as though a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders. With the weight gone, he feels calm. Perhaps too calm... Daichi ends up falling asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Daichi-sama, wake up. Daichi-sama!” A familiar voice says, and Daichi can feel himself being shaken. Slowly opening his eyes, Daichi finds himself looking into one of his servants’s face. Not just any servant’s face... His best friend’s face. The face of the boy that his parents had taken in after finding him wandering the city streets all alone.  
“Suga, I told you not to use the -sama,” Daichi mutters, all the while rubbing his sleepy eyes. “It’s unnecessary...”

“Sorry... It’s a habit,” Suga says, with a chuckle, “It’s proving to be a hard habit to break. Even harder than the habit of me calling you Sawamura-sama.” Suga sheepishly rubs the back of his head as he speaks. The action is a nervous habit of his... A habit that Daichi finds extremely adorable. 

Suga is part of the BIG reason why Daichi doesn’t want to go to the ball to find a bride... Daichi likes men. Specifically, Daichi likes Suga. 

“I need to get dressed... Don’t I?” Daichi says, slowly sitting up. “How much time do I have?” 

“Five minutes,” Suga says, glancing at his pocket watch, “wait... make it four.” Upon hearing how little time he has, Daichi jumps up from his sitting position, grabs his clothes, and searches for an object in his room that he can change behind. Daichi can’t bring himself to change in front of Suga... The very idea makes his heart beat rapidly and his cheeks heat up.

“Three minutes... Do you want help?” Suga says with a giggle upon witnessing Daichi put his shirt on backwards. Flustered and struggling to change on time, Daichi panicked while putting on his shirt. Along with putting it on backwards, he only has one arm in the shirt sleeve. His mistakes while getting dressed remind Daichi of the big mistakes he is making... He should have told his parents about how he feels about Suga. He should tell Suga how he feels about him...

“I can’t do it... I c-can’t...” Daichi says, beginning to cry. “I c-can’t go. I should h-have told t-them...” Upon noticing his friend cry, Suga hurries over to him and gives him hug.

“Tell who what?” Suga asks in a quiet voice, meanwhile rubbing Daichi’s back. 

“I s-should have t-told my parents t-that I like y-you.” Suddenly, Suga stops rubbing Daichi’s back. For a second, Daichi worries that he grossed his friend out... The worry soon goes away upon noticing his friend’s smile. Suga, who had stopped rubbing Daichi’s back, is now holding Daichi’s face. The feeling of Suga’s hands upon his face is extremely comforting.

“I’m glad,” Suga says, and he too begins to cry. “I like you, Daichi.”

Daichi.

Suga said his name without the -sama. 

Suga said that he likes him.

A sudden “awwwww” makes them both jump.“Ah, don’t mind me,” Daichi’s mother says, with a small smile. “I didn’t mean to interrupt... Honey, I just want you to know,” Daichi’s mother gazes directly into his eyes as she says, “the only thing your father and I want more than grandchildren is for you to be happy. If being with Suga-kun makes you happy then both your father and I are fine with it.” Her smile is soon replaced with a frown as she adds, “Now hurry up and get dressed! You’ve made Suga-kun wait long enough!” Before either of them can respond in any way, she leaves. 

“So, if you like me... Does that mean when you offered to help me get dressed so could see me naked (technically only nearly naked because of underwear xD)?” Daichi asks Suga with a smirk.

“What? No!” Suga shouts, with a blush on his cheeks. His blush intensifies as he mutters, “Honestly... Yes.”


	19. {19}

{19}   
/In case you don’t know, mid-terms= large/important test taken halfway through the academic year. I just realized I never decided if they are in college or high school in this, lol. It’s up to you, the reader, I guess... I think they would be in college though./

Suga lets out a short sigh of frustration. Why did he wait to study? Why didn’t he look over his papers before vacation? Now his mid-terms are just a few days away and he is buried beneath a mountain of work. “I would be a lot less stressed if I didn’t care about my future...” Suga mutters, all the while twirling a strand of his silver hair around his index finger. The hair twirling thing is a nervous habit of his, and it is one that he has had ever since he started Middle School. In other words, it’s a nervous habit he has had for a really long time. 

“Nervous, study buddy?” Daichi asks, meanwhile throwing a worried glance at Suga. “Letting yourself get all worked up isn’t going to help.” Daichi speaks in the hopes of comforting Suga, but his words have the opposite affect. 

“I KNOW, I KNOW I’M TRYING to be calm,” Suga says, meanwhile starting to twirl his hair around his index finger at a rapid pace. “I’M...”

“You’re strangely adorable when you’re all worked up,” Daichi says, with a grin. His words make Suga stop mid-hair twirl. Daichi’s comment has a surprisingly calming affect. 

With a chuckle, Suga mutters, “You’re an idiot, Daichi.” Leaning back in his chair, Suga gazes up at the ceiling, or more accurately, stares at it. He knows that he needs to keep studying, but his brain feels as though its been frozen, then fried, then frozen again. Suddenly, Daichi’s smiling face appears in his vision. 

“Do you want me to help you study those vocabulary terms?” Daichi asks, all the while planting a kiss on Suga’s forehead. “Or perhaps you could help me study instead?” Upon noticing the mischievous gleam in Daichi’s eyes, Suga reluctantly agrees. 

“Unimpeachable,” Suga reads, and patiently waits for Daichi to give him the word’s definition. 

“It’s... Umm...” Daichi says, his brows furrowing together as he struggles to recall the definition, “It’s something not worth doubting or something trustworthy.” As a grin spreads across Daichi’s face, Suga knows that he is in for a surprise. “If I get the definition right, you have to kiss me. I know I got that one right.”

“You’re just looking for a good excuse to...” Suga begins to say, and is interrupted when Daichi’s lips collide with his.

Sadly, for Daichi, they only end up kissing three times. 

“Stupid English...” Daichi mutters, earning himself a pity kiss from Suga. 

/Short because of eye pain. Anyways, the NEXT one shot will be the last of the collection. I am planning on writing another one shot collection for Haikyuu. I haven’t decided if its gonna be a character x character or a character x reader... It too would end up having 20 one shots within it. If enough people are interested, I might make a whole search:(insert ship name) series for Haikyuu.../


	20. {20}

{20/Last} 

“PLEASE TELL ME HE IS WITH YOU,” Suga hollers, all the while bursting into the kitchen from the nearby door. Daichi, upon noticing Suga’s pale face and wide eyes rushes to comfort him.

“I’m sure he’s just went deeper into the garden. After all, he was helping you pick the weeds, wasn’t he?” Daichi says, all the while growing concerned as his words have the opposite of their intended affect. 

“Oh god Daichi I sent Kageyama in to ask if you wanted help making lunch! I’ve already looked in the garden three times... Where could he be? What if someone took him? I’m so worried about him...” If Suga wasn’t so upset, Daichi probably would have laughed. Their adopted son, Kageyama likes very few people. Even though he is just a young child, Daichi feels as though Kageyama’s intense aura would scare off any potential kidnapper. After all, if Kageyama doesn’t like you he will MAKE SURE that you know it. 

“I’m sure he has just fallen asleep somewhere,” Daichi says, planting a soft kiss upon Suga’s forehead. “Now, lets go look in the garden again.

Meanwhile...  
“You can’t come up here, this is MY tree house,” an orange haired boy screeches at Kageyama as he begins to climb the ladder. Kageyama would just ignore him, but the boy is both too loud and too persistent to be able to be ignored. “GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!”

“You can’t make me go away,” Kageyama says, all the while continuing to climb the ladder. “Besides it is MY treehouse. My family and I own this land!”

“You can’t own the woods! The woods are owned by the Native Americans,” the orange haired boy says, all the while throwing acorns at Kageyama.

“IDIOT WE’RE IN JAPAN,” Kageyama shouts, growing angrier with each passing second, “STOP THROWING ACORNS AT ME, ORANGE HAIR!”

“DON’T CALL ME ORANGE HAIR, CALL ME HINATA,” Hinata shouts in response, all the while throwing even more acorns at Kageyama. “Take that you meanie!”

 

“YOU BETTER STOP YELLING!” A voice suddenly yells, making both Hinata and Kageyama jump. Much to Kageyama’s surprise, the voice belongs to his dad (Daichi). Right behind his Dad is his extremely angry daddy (Suga).

“Also, get down from there! Apologize to that boy and your daddy. Your daddy was extremely worried! You even made him cry,” Daichi says, earning himself a scoff from his son. 

“Daddy’s not the one that cried, is he?” Kageyama asks, upon notice Daichi’s puffy red eyes. 

“Daichi-san? Suga-san?” A spiky haired man says, having been drawn to the spot by all the yelling. “Wow it really is you guys! See Asahi, I told you that I could recognize Daichi-san’s yelling!”

“I’m not sure that’s something you should be proud of...” Asahi mutters, all the while recalling the ridiculous things that Nishinoya use to do in High School.

“Wow, you have a dad and daddy too?” Hinata exclaims, and seems both surprised and delighted.

Later...  
“I can’t believe that we live so close to each other, yet this is the first time we’ve run across each other,” Suga remarks, all the while watching the two children interact. Despite the fact that the two boys had been yelling at each other just ten minutes ago, they are now getting along rather well.

“And I can’t believe you’ve been married for five years. I remember that it took Daichi like a century to get the courage to ask Suga-san out. I can’t even imagine how long it took for him to get the courage to ask Suga-san if he wanted to...” Nishinoya soon lets his voice trail off as he notices Daichi’s malicious look.

“I’m glad the boys have finally calmed down...” Asahi says, and soon all of those present find themselves focusing on the boys instead of their conversation. 

“OOOH and what’s this flower?” Hinata asks, seeming extremely impressed with Kageyama’s knowledge of various flowers.

“That’s a rose. By the way, how dumb are you? Don’t you even know what a rose looks like?” Upon hearing Kageyama’s harsh words, the parents emit loud sighs.

Much later, when Hinata and Kageyama are in High School...  
“Daddy... Can I ask you something?” Kageyama, asks, suddenly during breakfast. “You can say no if you want to...” Noticing the slight blush upon Kageyama’s cheeks, Suga decides to say yes to his son. After all, he MUST know why he son is blushing.

“I’m not sure how to put it but.. Umm...” Kageyama, clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable begins to fidget in his seat. “When did you realize that you like Dad? Or how did you figure out that you like him? Ugh there is no good way to ask...” With a loud sigh, Kageyama stares at his toast. Despite that fact that toast is an inanimate object, he still feels as though it could interact with people better than him.

“Well...” Suga says, with a small smile upon his face, “I started to realize I like him when...” 

Suga ends up telling Kageyama stories. Stories of how they bonded during college... Of how they ended up living together, and how Suga comforted Daichi at night because he was (and still is afraid of the dark). Suga tells Kageyama about, before college, how he walked to Daichi’s house late at night to give him some notes, and how while doing so, ALMOST got hit by a car. As it seems, the two have gone through a lot together.

They wrote letters to each other as a way to practice their English.

They held hands when they walked home together.

Daichi talked to Suga on the phone for five hours straight when Suga called him crying, telling him that he had a nightmare that involved him eating people.

Suga and Daichi for one Halloween, dressed as Mary Poppins and the Chimney Sweeper.

Suga dreamt of meeting Daichi in a bookstore. In the dream, everything was in black and white until Daichi entered the bookstore.

The two went ice skating, and Suga, who fell through the ice, had to be rushed to the hospital.

Suga, who wrote stories on Wattpad, was surprised to find that Daichi was his biggest fan.

Suga dreamt that Daichi was a prince, and a prince who was in love with a lowly servant like him.

Daichi has done oh so many things with and for Suga...

“...And after all that, I realized there was no way that I COULD NOT like him. Even though he can be an idiot sometimes,” Suga chuckles because just as he says his last sentence, Daichi walks in.

“I ate raw cookie dough and got sick ONE time,” Daichi mutters, pretending to be annoyed. He is terrible at pretending... There is a big grin on his face.

Kageyama, who had been quite for quite a while, suddenly speaks. “I think I MIGHT like someone.”


End file.
